I love you, goodbye
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Santana's looking for a song to let Brittany down easy, she asks Rachel for help and Rachel recognizes the song and tells Santana a story that changes her mind. Faberry & Brittana, some RachelxOC. Songfic, to Celine Dion's "I love you, goodbye."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own Stevie, Steve and Caleb however.**

* * *

Santana didn't know how to voice this really. She never asked anyone for help. It was after Glee and she really wanted to find a way to do this as painless as possible. She sucked up all her pride and walked over to one Rachel Berry.

"Hey Berry, I need your help with something." There she said it.

Rachel stared at her in shock. "Uh, ok, to what do I owe this honor?" Rachel asked.

"I need some help, I heard this song on one of my mom's Celine Dion CDs and I was wondering if you can help me out, you know how to describe songs, I'm trying not to hurt someone and I thought this voiced everything I need to say." Santana said holding the papers out to Rachel.

Rachel could see how hard this was for the Latina by the way her jaw clenched and her teeth were gritting together as she spoke. Rachel just took the papers and read the first line and she knew what song this was and gasped.

"Santana are you dying or something?" Rachel asked as Santana gasped in shock.

"What?" She hissed backing away as if she had been burned. "No, why would you think that?" Santana asked.

"Sorry, I know this song and it brought back memories, why do you want to sing this song?" Rachel asked as Santana shrugged. She wasn't one to show emotion other than bitchy ness.

"I want to tell Brittany how I feel, I really love her, but I can't give her everything, it's too hard." Santana said looking down.

"Santana let me tell you a story not even Quinn knows." Rachel began.

Unaware that said blondes were by the doorway listening.

"I'm not here to hear some stupid story; I need help with the song." Santana said falling back into her bitch mode.

"Santana, just listen, it might make you rethink this, it's the story of my first love, my first girlfriend." She was interrupted again.

"Berry, I don't want to hear about that!"

"Just listen!" Rachel barked as Santana nodded.

That tone scared all three paying attention.

"I met this girl one year, nine months and twelve days ago, she was new to Lima, her name was Stephanie Parks, she was known to everyone as Stevie and I fell in love with her the second I saw her." Rachel said solemnly.

"I remember her." Santana said as Rachel nodded. "She was an athlete."

_One year, nine months and twelve days ago_

_Rachel was taking a walk down her street with her daddy like they always would on a Saturday afternoon in the summer to get ice cream. They had just finished and were nearing home when they came across a house six houses from their own with a moving van in front of it._

"_Stevie, come get this, it's your guitar and sheet music!" A middle aged man called as a girl with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes came running out and took the case and briefcase from the man Rachel guessed was her father. But Rachel was engrosed in the girl's beauty to really care_

"_Let's go say hi to our new neighbors." Daniel said as Rachel nodded happily and followed her daddy._

"_Hello, I'm Daniel Berry and this is my daughter Rachel." He introduced walking up to the man and his daughter._

"_I'm Steven Parks, this is my daughter Stephanie, her brother is inside, Caleb!" He called as a male and older version of Stephanie walked out._

"_Yeah?" He asked._

"_This is Rachel Berry and her father Daniel Berry."_

"_Hello." He smiled wide making Rachel and her dad smiled._

"_Nice to meet you." Rachel said._

"_Same to you." He looked at his sister. "Stevie say something, don't be rude." He smiled pushing his sister forward._

_Stevie was lost in the shorter girl's beauty. "Uh, sorry, nice to meet you." Stevie smiled._

"_You play?" Rachel asked motioning to the guitar. Stevie nodded._

"_Yeah."_

"_Can you play something for me?" Rachel asked._

"_Maybe later sweetie, they have to finish moving in." Daniel said._

"_It's fine, is it just you and her?" Steven asked as Daniel shook his head._

"_I hope you don't have a problem with it, but my husband is at home." Daniel said._

"_You have two dads?" Stevie asked as Rachel nodded ready to defend her family. "That is so cool; I wish I had two of my dad." Stevie said as Caleb and Steven laughed._

"_My wife passed away when she was only eight, it's been the three of us ever since, we'd love to meet your husband sometime." Steven smiled as the two Berry's nodded._

"_We're sorry for your loss." Daniel said as Steven nodded._

"_It was hard, but we managed." He said. "Thank you, feel free to stop by anytime."_

"_Thank you." Daniel said as he and Rachel waved and headed home._

_A week later they had dinner at the Berry's house where Stevie, Steven and Caleb met Ira. And it was a lucky gamble because they brought over steaks for them to cook up._

"_Good thing I brought steak." Steven said after learning they were Jewish._

"_You don't eat pork?" Ira asked as Steven shook his head and pointed at Stevie._

"_Stevie here has problems digesting it which gives her stomach problems." Steven said as they nodded in understanding._

"_You can play the piano too?" Rachel asked as Stevie nodded._

"_My mom loved to play music; she taught me all I could before she passed away." Stevie said as she and Rachel sat at the piano and Stevie noticed the frown. "Why the frown?" Stevie asked._

"_I wish I knew my mom." Rachel said as Stevie patted her shoulder._

"_Hey, one day your dads can tell you about her, here, how about I play a song for you, my mom started it, I finished it." Stevie said as she began playing and Rachel swayed to the soft melody._

_Steven, Caleb, Ira and Daniel watched with smiles on their faces._

"_Her mother wrote that but never got the chance to finish it, Stevie did an excellent job at doing so." Steven said as Caleb nodded._

"_She's exactly like mom." He said as Steven brought his son in for a one armed hug as they continued watching._

Present.

"It wasn't till the summer before our sophomore year that we learned she was more like her mother than we thought." Rachel sighed.

_One year, eight months and five days ago_

_Stevie and Rachel were inseparable. They spent all the time they could together. The two went for ice cream with Daniel and played I spy on the way back. They were like little kids. When they got back to the Berry house their father's and Caleb surprised them with tickets to see 'Wicked' on Broadway in New York._

"_When do we leave?" Rachel and Stevie asked excitedly._

"_Tomorrow night, so get packing." Ira said as Rachel ran up the stairs to her room and Stevie grabbed her father and brother and headed to the front door._

"_We'll see you tomorrow." Steven waved as they left._

_They were in New York for four nights and saw 'Wicked' on their second night there. They were walking down the street heading back to their hotel._

_Stevie surprised Rachel with a 'Wicked' poster when they got back and Rachel squealed in delight hugging Stevie very tight. Rachel pulled away and kissed Stevie on the lips._

_When realization dawned on her she pulled away rather quickly but Stevie pulled her back in._

_They pulled apart when air became an issue. "I've wanted to do that for awhile." Stevie said as Rachel licked her lips._

"_Me too." She whispered as they kissed again only to pull back when they heard clapping from their families. They both blushed feverously and Rachel hid her face in the crook of Stevie's neck._

Present

"Our families were ok with our relationship, they teased us mercilessly, we spent so many nights at each other's houses, she played the songs I knew on the piano or guitar and we sang along together, she never hurt me and we only ever had one fight."

_One year, six months and three days ago._

"_I don't see what you're problem is Rach." Stevie growled aggravated as she ran a hand through her hair._

"_That girl was flirting with you and you let her, you didn't even let her know you had a girlfriend!" Rachel cried crossing her arms._

"_I was just playing along with her; you know I care about you and you alone." Stevie cried throwing her hands up._

"_What if she gets the wrong message?" Rachel asked as Stevie sighed._

"_Someone cue 'Take me or leave me.'" Stevie let out as Rachel hit the play button on her stereo. "Really?" Stevie asked as Rachel glared and Stevie began singing._

_Instead of leaving like Maureen and Joanne do at the end of the song the two found themselves on Rachel's bed in a angry heated kiss full of passion. Stevie on top pinning Rachel down. They fought for dominance of the kiss and ended up on the floor with Stevie on bottom._

_Rachel pulled away and whispered the three words that brought both of them to have their first time._

"_I love you."_

Present

"It was about two weeks after school started, everyone was quick to judge us and the first time we were slushied Stevie beat the guy up." Rachel smiled.

Santana nodded with a smile. She remembered that day. "They were so scared of her but because she was new to the whole town in general, Figgins went easy on her and gave her a warning."

"Yeah, she tried out for the Volleyball team and made it and like a good girlfriend she tried out for Glee with me and we both made it." Rachel said.

_One year and five months ago_

"_Come on Rach, all you have to do is hit the ball back to me." Stevie coached as she served the ball lightly to Rachel who squealed and ran from it. "Ray, the ball won't hurt you, in fact I think the volleyball is the softest ball in sports history." Stevie said as Rachel frowned._

"_What if I hurt my nose?" Rachel pouted as Stevie walked up and kissed her nose lightly._

"_I'll make sure you won't, be glad I'm not teaching you how to play softball." Stevie joked as Rachel pouted with a glare. "I'm joking Ray, I'd never let you get hurt, come on, one more time, you'll get it." Stevie encouraged as Rachel nodded._

_Rachel got the hand of Volleyball after awhile but was sure she wasn't going to join the team or try out anytime soon._

_Rachel was there for all of her games cheering her on with Steven, Daniel, Caleb and Ira, they never missed a game._

Present

"It wasn't till the middle of second semester that I found out." Rachel sighed looking at the sheet music in her hands.

"What happened?" Santana asked curious.

Quinn and Brittany were curious as well.

"Stevie and her mom were identical, she looked like her, acted like her, genetics is a strong thing, her mother died from a brain tumor, Stevie was diagnosed with one the week after winter break, she hid it from me and my dads, brushing it off as just a bad day, she went in for treatment and the surgery was successful." Rachel sniffled but continued as she ignored her tears. "She made me this, the day before she drove to the next town over to see a very successful surgeon that wasn't my dad." Rachel said pulling a blank CD from her bag.

"She thought she wasn't gonna make it." Santana said softly as Rachel nodded and placed the CD into the stereo and pushed play.

"I remember sitting in my room the day she left for a "family get away."" Rachel said making quotations with her fingers.

_Nine months and twelve days ago_

_Rachel was curled up on her bed as she listened to Stevie's voice._

"_Hey Ray, I don't know how to tell you this, but genetics is a strong thing, my mom died from a tumor in her brain as you know and it would seem as though I inherited it, I love you Ray, you're the Ray of sunshine that brightened up any grey day for me, I don't know if I'll live through this, I mean my mom didn't, but I love you, never forget that and I want you to move on, I will always love you, you never forget your first love Ray, I'll never forget you, if I die I'll die happy with you in my heart, there are great people out there, maybe you'll meet a great guy or another girl, I hope you meet your mother one day Rachel, this song says everything."_

Present

Rachel was crying now. Tears streaked down her face and even the cold hearted Santana had tears rolling down her face.

Quinn and Brittany were also crying as they listened to the voice as it sang from the stereo.

_Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give you love  
The kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you  
That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me  
You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye_

Quinn wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and swore that she would never hurt Rachel again and she would do everything in her power to make up for the years of torture she put the poor girl through.

Santana gently squeezed Rachel's shoulder and the shorter brunette smiled weakly.

_I hope someday you can  
Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you  
I don't really wanna go  
But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do  
You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a crime  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye_

Rachel remembers how she bawled her eyes out into her pillow as she listened to this.

_Leaving someone when you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you_

_Oh I don't wanna leave you  
Baby it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye_

_Baby, it's never gonna work out  
I love you, goodbye._

There was a shaky breath from the speakers and Stevie's shaky voice was heard and they knew she was crying.

"Move on Rachel, live life to the fullest, find that someone you'll spend forever with, I knew the second I got the news it wouldn't be me. I love you Ray, goodbye."

The CD stopped and Quinn and Brittany ran in and hugged the two.

"What happened next?" Quinn sobbed as Rachel broke down in her arms.

"Sh…She…They were…driving back an…and…they…a drunk driver came barreling down…Sh…Stevie, she grabbed the wheel…she turned as hard as she could and the truck crashed into her side of the car." Rachel took a shaky breath and continued. "Her dad and Caleb survived with cuts bruises and a few sprains, the car rolled twice, Stevie had been in the hospital for a week after the surgery and was gonna surprise me."

Quinn pulled Rachel close as she cried with her, Santana and Brittany.

"Now she's in that same hospital in a coma she will wake up from, when we don't know." Rachel sobbed as Quinn kissed her temple.

Ever since Jessie went back to Vocal Adrenaline, the two got closer and Rachel told Quinn her true feelings and they were reciprocated. Shelby and Rachel's relationship was going nowhere so far and they were with their teams training hard for Nationals.

"That's why you shouldn't sing this song." Rachel sniffled as Santana kissed Brittany with all she's got.

"I love you." She whispered pulling away only giving Brittany enough time to catch her breath before kissing her again.

Brittany smiled into it and kissed back deepening it. "I love you too." Brittany giggled as they held onto each other for dear life.

That night Quinn went with Rachel to the hospital and they visited Stevie. Quinn was in awe of her facial features. Her jaw was firm yet her face had its baby features.

There were two men sitting on either side of the bed holding either hand.

"Steve, Caleb, this is Quinn Fabray, my girlfriend, Quinn, this is Steven and Caleb Parks." Rachel introduced as Quinn shook their free hands.

"Do you love her?" Steven asked pointing to Rachel.

Quinn nodded. "With everything I am." Quinn answered as Steven stood and hugged her.

"Welcome to the family Quinn." Steven said as Quinn smiled thankfully and he sat back down.

"You better take care of her." Caleb said but smiled and Quinn returned it with a nod.

Rachel smoothed down Stevie's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday Stevie." Rachel whispered as Quinn watched solemnly.

Today was Stevie's seventeenth birthday. The day Quinn learned the truth of Rachel's first love, the day Santana Lopez gathered up the guts to tell Brittany she loved her. Quinn was pretty sure her best friends were at the Latina's celebrating it. But today also marked the day that Quinn was grateful she decided to keep her baby.

Quinn smiled as she remembered her little girl. Daniel and Ira agreed to watch her for the afternoon. In fact Ira worked more from home than at his law firm now and Daniel made time to come home from the hospital.

That night Rachel sat by Stevie's bed with her father and brother talking to her with Quinn. Daniel and Ira joined them with Beth and introduced the infant to her.

They left around midnight and neither of them noticed the tear that had fallen from Stevie's eye. She had heard them all. She was fighting harder to wake up. She wanted to see her family again, she wanted to be able to see Rachel happy and more importantly she wanted to see the little girl she heard babbling happily and meet the mother of said little girl. The one that Rachel loved and the one that loves Rachel.

* * *

**Please Review. They make me happy. And I love Feedback**.


End file.
